


Only You

by Emela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Book Nerd Derek, First Kiss, Fluff, Jock Stiles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Derek, Social Anxiety, Truth or Dare, Virgin Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek does his best to get out of the party, but despite his best efforts Erica somehow manages to convince him anyway. (The fact she mentions that Stiles Stilinski is going to be there, probably in tight jeans, is irrelevant.)</em>
</p><p>Derek finds himself roped into a game of 'Truth or Dare' at a party and is dared to kiss Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a fox!Stiles AU and then this happened. I'm a sucker for the jock!Stiles and virgin!Derek trope. I have no excuse.

Derek does his best to get out of the party, but despite his best efforts Erica somehow manages to convince him anyway. (The fact she mentions that Stiles Stilinski is going to be there, probably in tight jeans, is irrelevant.)

“Just relax. Have fun,” Erica says, pushing him inside the door. “Parties are _good_ things, Derek.”

Derek rolls his eyes and pretends to look at the sea of people surrounding him with indifference, rather than nausea. It’s not that Derek hates people, he just…doesn’t know what to do with them. The only reason why he has Erica in his life is because she once caught him ~~staring at jersey number 24 during lacrosse practice~~ reading a book on the bleachers. She sat down and said she understood. Derek pretended she was talking about J.K. Rowling.

“What am I supposed to do?” Derek asks, resisting the urge to fold his arms or, you know, _run._ The only thing that stops him is the knowledge Erica will not hesitate to chase him down the street and tackle him to the ground- no matter how far he gets- before dragging his ass right back.

“Just stand there and look pretty,” Erica winks, taking one of Derek’s cheeks between her fingers and squeezing. So much for having helpful friends. “I’m going to find Boyd. If you need me, it better be an emergency.” She glares pointedly at him in a way that reminds Derek scarily of Laura and he gulps, despite feeling weirdly proud to know her at the same time.

“Got it,” he says, watching as she turns and wades her way through the crowd, giving him a wave before disappearing completely.

Derek looks around him again and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have brought a book.

***

“Hey, Hale!” a voice calls out from across the room.

Derek is pleased to have managed to remain undetected sitting at the foot of the stairs for the past hour. However, as with all superpowers comes great responsibility. Namely, his luck running out; completely extinguished by Jackson I’m-too-sexy- Whittemore. Frankly, Derek has never seen the appeal.

Looking up, he gives Jackson a small nod and stands up, wishing he had something in his hands so he could ignore him instead. “Hey,” he says back, cautiously.

“We need another player for truth or dare.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. What is this, _high school?_

Oh, wait.

“Why do you need an extra player for that?”

Jackson rolls his eyes, but in the direction of the kitchen. “McCall had too much to drink and is terrified something bad will happen with only thirteen players.”

“Can’t he just not play?” Derek asks, hoping if he sounds patronising enough Jackson will get offended and leave.

“Nope,” Jackson says. “If Scott doesn’t play, Allison doesn’t play. If Allison doesn’t play, Lydia doesn’t play.” He folds his arms and widens his eyes as if to say _well?_ Derek wants to ask why Jackson cares if the stupid game goes ahead anyway, but then he sees Lydia out of the corner of his eye, head thrown back in laughter as she talks to some guy; her hand is on his arm. _Oh._ Derek thinks his name is Aiden. Or Ethan. He isn’t sure.

He is about to say no. After all, he’s under no obligation to help Jackson- in fact, Derek has a firm no stance on people helping Jackson ever- but that thought quickly dissipates when a familiar face rounds the corner.

“So, who’s the lucky winner?” Stiles asks, rubbing his hands together, eyes falling on Derek. “Oh.” He breaks into a grin, making Derek’s heart jump. “You playing?”

Derek really misses the days when Stiles sported a buzz cut. As it is now, it’s long and _fluffy,_ and Derek struggles to stop imagining himself running his fingers though it long enough to respond.

“Derek?” Stiles says, smirking, breaking the fantasy. Derek blushes. Fuck, there is no way he wasn’t staring there. Swallowing, he tries for a smile but he’s pretty sure even _that_ comes across as creepy. Great. _Just great, Hale. Now you’re that guy._

“Sure,” he eventually says, nodding. “I mean, yes. I’m playing.”

Stiles’ grin widens and makes a beeline for Derek’s arm, pulling him towards the kitchen.

Derek has no idea what just happened.

He was _supposed_ to say, “no, I’m trying to find Erica”. The excuse had been on the tip of his tongue, all neatly wrapped and ready to go, but- but somewhere between the smile and the hair… _dammit._

The kitchen is bright, the kind of bright that makes Derek question why light has to be a _thing,_ and he squints his eyes in annoyance as Stiles walks him over to a group of people, most of whom he recognises.  

“Is it Derek?” someone asks, a hand waving merrily in his direction. “Hey, Derek!” He can’t see because the person’s head is hidden in Allison Argent’s lap, but Derek is pretty sure it’s Stiles’ friend Scott. At least he hopes so, given the way Allison is tentatively rubbing his head.

“Um, yeah, it’s me,” Derek says lamely, not sure if he is actually supposed to answer.

“Awesome,” Scott says without moving, his voice muffled by the folds of Allison’s dress. “See, Stiles. I _told_ you he’d play. Tomorrow, you owe me breakfast. I want ice cream.”

Derek turns to Stiles, confused, even more so when he sees the beginnings of a blush on Stiles’ cheeks. Did ice cream embarrass him or something? He remembers Cora used to get really flustered whenever someone put a chocolate stick in her ice cream cone. It was only last year Derek found out it was because she once caught Isaac Lahey sucking on one. Derek didn’t know if he was more disturbed over the fact anyone _sucked_ on a chocolate stick when letting it crumble in your mouth is the best part, or that his sister was turned on by it. Although, looking at Stiles now, maybe embarrassing ice cream incidents aren’t all that uncommon.

A silence fills the room then as everyone- apart from Scott who is apparently too drunk to do anything other than nuzzle at Allison- looks at Stiles, and then subsequently smiles at Derek.

Derek kind of feels like he’s being judged.

“Alright, let’s just start this stupid game,” Jackson huffs from behind him, breaking the moment and making Derek jump. “Lydia!” he calls out. “You go first.”

Derek swallows and sits down on an empty space on the floor, feeling awkward standing. He isn’t sure if he likes that Stiles sits beside him, mostly because their legs are kind of touching and now Derek has to worry about getting an awkward boner on top of having to play. He’s never played truth or dare, but he’s seen the movies. He knows how awkward this could potentially get for him.

Lydia smirks, coming to sit beside Allison and Scott, her drink not even sloshing as she takes her place next to them. Derek doesn’t like the expression on her face as she looks over his way. “Stiles,” she says, tilting her head to one side. “Do you have a crush on anybody in this room?”

Stiles glowers at her, hands flailing. “That is _totally_ unfair. She knows too much. I call foul!”

“It’s truth or dare, dumbass,” Jackson says, jumping up on top of the drinks counter, pouring himself something Derek doesn’t recognise. “There are no rules.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs, pouting a little. Derek would find it funny, except his stomach kind of drops when Stiles says, “fine, yes.”

It’s not that Derek is surprised Stiles likes someone, it’s just Stiles hasn’t dated anyone since Heather in sophomore year, and it’s been nice…pretending that he could…that he is…since he’s not with…Derek wishes more than anything he didn’t feel this way.

The game continues like that. Allison gets dared to do a body shot off of Lydia; Scott has to tell everyone his greatest fear, which results in Allison and Stiles cooing over him when he says it’s that Stiles might choke and die on curly fries one day because he eats "around a billion at at time". A boy called Liam is dared not to fall down any holes any time soon, but Derek has no idea why it’s funny. Jackson is dared by Lydia to kiss Danny, and there’s a bit of an awkward silence when it’s _Danny_ that pulls away first. Two girls- Kira and Malia- are each asked who they would like to kiss most out of the group. (Derek hasn’t seen them since they looked at each other and got up to dance instead of answering.)

“Okay, Derek, your turn,” Allison shoots him a grin. “Truth or dare?”

Derek gulps.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles whispers in his ear, making his skin tingle. Derek tries not to shiver. “Allison’s only a bitch when she doesn’t like someone. She’ll probably just make you down a shot or ask you tell everyone what kind of mythical creature you would like to be.”

Derek nods. That doesn’t sound too bad. “Uh, dare,” he says.

He knows, logically speaking, he is probably safer with truth, but after the kind of questions everyone else has been asked Derek isn’t taking any chances. Even if Allison only asks him what kind of mythical creature he would be, he will still have to use _words_ and Derek gets the feeling Allison isn’t the kind of person who accepts one word answers easily.

“Yes!” Allison cries, eyes lighting up, and Derek instantly regrets his decision.

“I dare you-”

Oh no.

“-to _kiss-”_

Please, no.

“Stiles.” Her eyes light up even further and she claps her hands together, clearly excited.

Derek, in contrast, feels sick; his body getting uncomfortably warm, not knowing where to look or even how to answer. All he knows is he can’t look at Stiles. He doesn’t want to turn and see him shrugging indifferently, or worse, shaking his head. That is not how he wants his first kiss to go, even if it would be with Stiles.

It’s stupid, and he hates himself for it, but the room is suddenly spinning. It’s only when he feels someone tugging on his hand and pulling him to his feet does he begin to feel more grounded.

“Hey,” the hand- _Stiles-_ says, walking him back out into the hall. There are more people here now than there were earlier, but that doesn’t stop Stiles from leading Derek through the crowd and up the stairs. Once they get to the top of the landing, Stiles pulls Derek inside a room and sits him down on the bed.

“It’s okay,” Stiles continues speaking; Derek has a feeling he has been the whole time. “I used to get panic attacks when I was little. Just breathe with me, Derek.”

It’s only then Derek realises he’s having an anxiety attack.

“Sorry,” he manages.

Stiles shakes his head and kneels down in front of him, careful not to touch, Derek notices. “Hey, no, _I’m_ sorry. I know what you’re like with people, and you were tense the whole game. I should have realised it was a bad idea.”

Derek wants to know how Stiles knows that, but settles for taking a deep breath and then another, smaller one instead.

“That’s good, Derek,” Stiles says. “You’re doing great.”

He takes a final breath and when he looks up Stiles is staring at him, big brown eyes that Derek hates he’s finally getting the chance to be so close to, knowing he’s never going to have the chance again. As soon as Stiles knows he’s okay, he’s going to leave and that will be it. Derek will just be that guy who freaked out over a little game of truth or dare that one time.

“It’s okay,” Derek whispers eventually. “I get them sometimes. Big crowds…” he pauses, feeling embarrassed. “I usually avoid going out.” 

Stiles nods likes he understands; nods as if he understands exactly what Derek feels every time he is faced with too many people. Derek hates when anyone does that- pretends- but Stiles also doesn’t say anything like everyone else does. He doesn’t tell him it’s only a phase or he just needs to get out more often. He just sits there and continues to look at Derek’s face, offering him a whisper of smile every few seconds like he can’t decide whether or not Derek will accept an _actual_ smile. It’s that, weirdly enough, that Derek appreciates most.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles asks.

Derek isn’t sure how long they have been sitting there, but it’s long enough that it takes him a moment to register Stiles’ voice.

“You should go back down,” he says, choosing not to answer. “It can’t be much fun for you up here.”

“Who says sitting on a bedroom floor between your legs isn’t exactly my idea of fun?” Stiles asks, eyes widening a second later. “I mean- that came out all wrong! I just meant-” he scrubs a hand down his face. “I’m good here. More than good, actually.” 

Derek nods slowly, not sure what to make of Stiles’ words. “You do that a lot,” he says. “Talk.”

Stiles laughs. “I suppose. It’s not something I can really help, sorry.”

“No!” Derek cries, feeling his cheeks heat up at the outburst; finds himself saying, “I like that you talk a lot. It’s…nice.”

Stiles snorts. “It’s okay, dude. You don’t have to say that. Even Scott says it’s a curse.” He grins then, like annoying Scott is some kind of achievement he likes boasting about, but Derek detects the way Stiles’ body sags just a little too. It’s only a slight shift, and Derek is pretty sure that if he wasn’t so gone on Stiles he wouldn’t have noticed at all.  

“I’m not in the habit of being polite for the sake of it,” Derek shrugs, making Stiles laugh again. He likes the sound so much better up close than from across a room, and he preens just a little for having caused it.

“Do you think I can just wait the rest of the party out here?” Derek asks, after a moment. “I don’t really want to have to explain that-” _I freaked out over the thought of kissing you._

“Sure,” Stiles smiles, not pushing Derek to continue. “I’ll just text everyone and say you had some of Greenberg’s homemade Quesada.” He feigns a shudder.

“You really don’t have to stay-” he starts to say, but Stiles is already talking again.

“I mean, who even brings that to a party anyway?” He leans back a little and Derek watches as he fumbles for his phone. “I think you’re way politer than you think, dude. Not many people would chance Greenberg’s home cooking.”

Derek frowns. “But I didn’t actually eat any-”

Stiles cuts him off with an eye roll, typing something out on his phone before putting it back in his pocket. “Are you telling me if Greenberg came up to you and offered you food you would turn it down?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Well, if he went to all the trouble of making it…” Derek shrugs.

Stiles gives him a pointed look. “Thought so. _I_ wouldn’t even take food from Greenberg.”

“Oh,” Derek blushes, not sure why he does. He likes Quesada. Of course he would have accepted some.

“You’re adorable,” Stiles says and Derek blushes again, trying to ignore the way his heart starts thudding horribly in his chest. He knows Stiles doesn’t mean anything by it, that Stiles doesn’t _mean…_ but fuck, it hurts to keep telling himself that. He swallows.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles whispers then, coming up to sit beside Derek on the bed.

“Sure.”  

“It’s really none of my business, but have you-” he stops, worrying his lip. “Have you ever, you know, kissed anyone?”

Derek shakes his head, embarrassed, knowing it isn't worth trying to lie. Laura always says he can’t tell a lie to save himself. “I’ve never been kissed.”

Stiles considers him for a moment. “Funny,” he says.

Derek frowns. “What?”

“I asked if you’ve ever _kissed_ anyone. You said you’ve never _been_ kissed. Just curious about the difference.”

Derek’s frown deepens. “There’s a difference?”

Stiles smiles, lazy and gentle, and nods. “There are two first kisses, but you can only have one.” He moves his hand and his fingertips brush Derek’s. 

Derek’s breath hitches.

“When you kiss someone for the first time, it’s like…like falling. You close your eyes and you just hope they catch you. It’s scary, exhilarating. When someone kisses you for the first time, well, I don’t know how that feels for the _very_ first time. I chose the first one.” His hand moves closer and Stiles’ fingers slot in between Derek’s.

Derek licks his lips, his mouth dry. “I’d- I’d like to know what the second one feels like,” he finds himself saying; knows how stupid he must look with his head bowed, his cheeks probably beet red, but he can’t look up. Even if Stiles asked him to, he doesn’t think he would be able to. 

“Yeah?” Stiles whispers, and Derek feels his breath ghosting his cheek, hot and damp and _Stiles._

He nods, unable to find his voice, and then Stiles’ lips are barely grazing his; teasing, just resting against him.

“I don’t want to take something like this from you,” Stiles whispers, sliding closer until he’s pressed right up against him. “You can say no. That’s okay too.”

Derek wants to laugh at that. At some point, he had fallen in love with a loud mouthed jock, and this…this is so much better. _More._ “You’re mushy,” he says, smiling.

Stiles grins and brushes his thumb back and forth across Derek’s knuckles. “Only around you it seems. Most of the time I make Star Wars sex puns. Count yourself lucky.”

“I do,” Derek says, not caring how it sounds. _Only around you._ Derek doesn’t want to let himself read too much into that. Stiles must do this all the time, but still, it feels special and Derek can’t help it as he takes Stiles’ other hand and wraps it around the back of his neck, asking Stiles to pull him in.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks again.

“Yeah,” Derek whispers.

There’s another brief moment where Stiles waits, pulling back just an inch to look at his face, and then he’s slowly leaning back in.

Derek doesn’t know what to expect when his lips finally press against his, firm and soft. He’s imagined it in his head he doesn’t know how many times, but none of it compares to how Stiles actually _feels_ ; how he starts like he’s afraid of breaking him, and then all at once his grip tightens on the back of his neck and he licks his way into Derek’s mouth. It’s intimate in a way Derek never thought he would feel from just one kiss.

He keeps waiting for Stiles to talk every time he pauses, but all he does is smile. Derek can’t open his eyes, too desperate for this to feel real, but he can feel the way Stiles’ lips curve against his and he can’t help but smile back, trembling slightly.

 “Hey,” Stiles says eventually, kissing him one last time, nipping gently at his lower lip. Derek opens his eyes just in time to see Stiles’ flutter, and something inside Derek _aches_ because he wants this for every tomorrow he can get Stiles. He wants-

_Stiles, do you have a crush on anybody in this room?_

He looks away.

“Hey,” Stiles says again, concern lacing his voice. “Derek? Derek look at me, please.” He cups his jaw and Derek does. “Not good?” he asks.

Derek laughs, feeling tears stinging his eyes. _Fuck._ “Good,” he says, standing up, needing to leave. “Very good.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Stiles asks, taking hold of Derek’s arm, stopping him before he can reach the door.

Derek shakes his head. “Just felt real is all,” he says, cursing himself at the same time. For practically admitting-

Stiles frowns, grip tightening. “I don’t understand.”

 _No_ , Derek thinks, trying to ignore how the words make him feel worse. _I don’t suppose you do_.

“I don’t want to be your distraction. I forgot- I forgot that you-” He nods towards the door, towards the person somewhere downstairs that is lucky enough to be the star of Stiles’ affections.

“Distraction?” Stiles repeats.

Derek shakes his head, trying to clear it. “Let me go, Stiles.”

Stiles does at once, but it doesn’t stop him from following Derek back out into the hall and down the stairs.  Doesn’t stop him from following him right outside like a little lost puppy who can’t understand why it’s being abandoned.

Derek keeps walking though, silently kicking himself for not taking Laura up on her offer to borrow the Camaro for the night. At least he could have made a cool exit then, win some non-pathetic points back.

“Derek, please,” Stiles shouts, running to get in front of him. “Distraction from what? From you? From life? Derek, _what_?”

“What do you mean from what?” Derek asks, trying his best not to cry. He just wants to go home. What won’t Stiles just let him go?

“Well, if you mean from the fact the person I’m in love with just let me kiss him, then yeah, I sort of understand.”

Derek stares. _What?_ He blinks. He can’t have heard that right.

“Derek, come on dude, don’t do that,” Stiles says, his eyes never managing to settle in one place. “Throw me just one bone here.”  

Derek opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“Right,” Stiles whispers, face crumpling. “I get it. Shit. I’m so sorry.” He makes to turn away, but Derek reaches out to grab him by the arm before he can even think about what he’s doing.

“You’re- you like- I mean-” he stammers, shaking his head. “You want…?”

“You,” Stiles finishes for him, chest heaving with something Derek can’t quite comprehend because Stiles…wants _him?_

“You,” he says again, as if reading Derek’s mind, eyes lighting up in something like hope. Which, okay. “You. Always you. Only you. Like the movie. Except, not like the movie. Nothing like the movie. That is one dumbass movie, and Robert Downey Jr, like, should never not have a beard.” He groans, running his hands through his hair. “Please feel free to stop me any time here.”

Derek smiles, but doesn’t lean into Stiles like he wants to; afraid it’s all some dream. That he’s hit his head.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers, closing the gap for him. “Say something. Anything. I’ll take it.”

“The Avengers,” he says, not sure where it comes from. “I like The Avengers.”

Stiles bursts out laughing. “Me too. I have all the comics.”

“I have the movie.”

“I have the popcorn.”  

Derek grins, flushing for a reason he doesn’t even know. _It’s real._ “Okay.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “Yeah?” he breathes, inching closer, letting his fingers slide up Derek’s chest.

“Yeah,” Derek nods. “I like popcorn.”

“Asshole,” Stiles smiles and then pulling Derek in by his t-shirt, kisses him for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/) \- the evidence of how Sterek ruined my life. 
> 
> (Pssst, for anyone wondering about the Only You movie reference, [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLrqyfkXt_A/))


End file.
